For The Life of love
by KubbieKakeKuttie
Summary: In the beginning, there was the Silver Millenium. Big deal right ? At least that's how it was for Kou Seiya, an 11yearold kitchen boy of the Earth Kingdom Palace. As Endymion's bridetobe by marriage contract Princess Serenity comes to Earth...


**Chapter I**

" But things are well on their way. I will let my daughter Serenity know soon enough." -Queen Serenity-

-----------

The distance from the silver soul that was the moon to the blue and green sphere of the Earth looked further than what she really expected. As an anxious ten-year-old child, the only heiress of the Moon Empire saw first the many stars that seemed to pass by like sparkling arrows.

Their radiance reflected upon the cerulean blue pools she had for eyes, peering excitedly through the window. A gentle hand on her leg caused her to look back at her mother, the regal Queen Serenity. Honestly, this child harbored such vibrant energy. One minute she was sleeping peacefully with not a care in the world and the next thing, she was up and about.

Queen Serenity knew why, for they were nearing their destination.

The Queen of the Moon Empire didn't fuss too much about the appearance of Earth, having been there herself a good couple of times.

When her young daughter, Princess Serenity the II, had been an infant, the highly revered sovereigns of the Earth Kingdom desired an audience with the silver-haired queen.

It was true that not much could be said about Earth. During a long history, the lush blue and green planet had been closed off from any outside relations from space. It was very well the lone planet that wasn't apart of the long reigning Millenium Alliance, which was the galaxy treaty between the remaining planets of the solar system.

The reason being for this severed communication between Earth and the other planets was the history cruel dominance.

All life forms of humanoid decent originally were born of the planet Earth. Because of harsh dictatorship by corrupted leaders and Kings, a band of people escaped into the heavens and found a refuge on the silver body of the Moon.

Over the many decades, some of the freed people migrated towards the other planets of the solar system, creating their own colonies. The Moon, being the central position of where the people first inhabited, became the capital of the galaxy. This was how the Moon Empire was established, thus bringing together the other kingdoms of Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. For almost two centuries after the Great Division of Earth's people, the Earth and its cruel leaders were left behind and forgotten.

The Inner and Outer planets and the Moon secured the Millenium Alliance treaty, agreeing to aid each other if any threat from the Earth ever took place.

The so-called threat never came throughout those two centuries and eventually, the Earth was basically ignored. It wasn't until much later the Earth had shown signs of communication.

A long period of silence rendered the Earth and its people fruitful, orderly and gracious. Apparently after two hundred years, the cruel leaders and their descendants died out, making way for honorable and righteous people. Now Earth had a kingdom, and a very powerful one at that. Scouts from the planet Mercury had offered their services to the Millenium Alliance and was most shocked to deliver the news.

Queen Serenity was a symbol of peace and since being a head figure of the Millenium Alliance, she hoped to unite all planets residing within the solar system. For while, this idea caused many disagreements with the rest. Aries, the monarch from the planet Mars protested and so had Uranus and Jupiter.

Gradually, Queen Serenity was able to calm their nerves and persuade them into agreeing. Ten years ago when Princess Serenity II of the Moon was born, Queen Serenity passed an invitation to the silent sphere of Earth.

She had been worried that she wouldn't get an answer back, fearing that the kingdom of Earth would be alarmed to receive a greeting from the outside space. But to the Queen's surprise, she received a reply from a messenger, telling her that they would be happy to oblige for her daughter's birth. When the time came for Princess Serenity's nativity gathering, the usual guests of royal functions of the Moon Empire were apprehensive of the Earth's arrival.

The monarchs from Mercury, Venus, Mars and the rest were nervous upon waiting for the present King and Queen.

The door had opened, revealing the elegantly dressed foreign royalty. Many stares and glances were given as they were introduced to the Moon's court as King Eos and Queen Gaea. Queen Serenity went up to meet them personally, giving them a warm welcome.

Then she saw that there were three guests from Earth, not two. A little boy with neat black hair stepped out courteously from behind his mother and gave Queen Serenity a refined smile. Prince Endymion, heir to the throne of the Earth kingdom.

The next ten years, in which Princess Serenity grew up, the Earth began to build relations with the other planets of space, especially the Moon. The Inner planets of Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter were quite happy after a while to meet with the Earth. However, the planets of the Outer Rim: Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto remained somewhat distrustful.

Now, as Princess Serenity was ten years of age, the Queen was bringing her along on an important function to Earth. The little princess needed to be present because this very matter concerned her. " Is it true that everything looks green down there ?" The Princess asked her mother with smiling eyes.

Queen Serenity touched her daughter's hair." Some things, not all. It's hard to believe such a place was shut off from our people for so many years." Their craft hit Earth's atmosphere and began their long decent through the skies. At first, Serenity sat back in her seat, seeing only the puffs of white clouds but as soon as the wisps of thick air cleared, she was up again on her feet and stuck to the window.

The little girl was speechless in amazement, looking down as far as she could in complete awe and wonder. The green terrain of land stretched far as the eye could see and bordered by the cool blue of the extended oceans. To the north in the distance, Serenity caught a glimpse of what they called a desert. She was almost jumping up and down, wanting badly to get off and explore. The starlight terrain of the moon had gotten as boring as ever through her ten years of living and she was eager to see a new world. A few long minutes dragged on until the Queen's personal guard took their upright position.

The craft landed on a lengthy stretch of stone tiles, built recently by the master architects of Earth. There was a welcome party already assembled to meet the craft as the Queen Serenity and her daughter followed the guard. Soon the protective force of the Moon was met with the stern soldiers of the planet's kingdom. " The King and Queen bid you a solemn welcome once again to Earth." Spoke a man that walked up to them.

He was still quite young, still in his late twenties, going on thirty. The chestnut brown hair on his head reflected the streaming light of the sun." I am Castor, in part with the King's Senate." " I'm only pleased to receive your sovereigns' favor." Queen Serenity replied. She smiled warmly as Castor gave the back of her hand a kiss. He nodded, chuckling." This must be your daughter. It's not alarming to see she has inherited such rare beauty."

Castor held the Princess' hand softly as he bent down to greet her. " Come," He said." The King and Queen wish to see you immediately. They await your arrival." Castor and the accompanying guards of Earth led them through a walk and in which, they were met with a coach being pulled by magnificent black stallions. Princess Serenity looked up at the beasts, never before seeing such an animal. The coach carried the Moon's royalty through a short stretch of land with lush scenery.

Through a main road in the Palace's capital town square, Serenity stared at the many passing faces of people. While spending time with tutors and her guardian Luna, she could only vaguely remember them trying to tell her about history.

All people of the outside space originated from Earth, which was why there were little or no differences between the people from there or from space. The coach stopped after taking many winding turns through the Palace's many courtyards. The Moon's royalty stepped out and followed Senator Castor through one of the numerous decorated entrances.

While her mother lifted her long white skirts to ascend the steps, Serenity tagged along at the back, stealing curious glances at the towering guards from Earth. A couple of them smiled back at her.

As the archways of the Earth Palace grew larger and more elegant, they stepped towards the throne room that was the most ornate of all. Craftsmen that were proud and skilled decorated the room with the royal colors of the planet, depicting honor and reverence.

Two figures in robes of refinement were seated at the back of the room, eyeing the Queen and her daughter the moment they stepped in. Atop the Queen Gaea's flaming red hair sat a delicate crown of jewels.

The robes she wore were not heavy but exquisite enough for royalty even in the hot weather.

The navy blue matched the banners of the throne room clearly. King Eos was dressed in a somewhat similar attire. The thin line of a moustache was drawn upon his upper lip while the neatly framed black hair was pulled back for the placement of his crown. The Queen of Earth was the first to give them a second welcome." Serenity, I'm truly pleased that you come after hectic planning. This discussion has been put off long enough and it was keen of you to demand some organization." " My gratitude is yours." Queen Serenity replied.

She took the Princess' hand and pushed her softly towards Gaea." Queen Gaea, this is my daughter, Serenity II." " She has grown quite a bit and the resemblance is very striking." Gaea said." The last time I saw her was when she was an infant." " Might I have the pleasure of meeting your son ?" Queen Serenity asked, looking around." I'm sorry but I expected him to be here." " Endymion is completing his session with the last of his tutors." King Eos walked up to them. He grasped Queen Serenity's hand in his and held it warmly." But he'll be along in a little while." Gaea looked at Queen Serenity with her hands clasped together." If you would like, I can have Castor escort your daughter to the gardens. It's quite a beautiful today and Endymion's sessions were conducted outside." The Queen of the Moon nodded." That would be agreeable.

And since this discussion we've been meaning to have is long overdue, it wouldn't hurt to begin promptly." The smaller Serenity watched as her mother talked with the two new faces. The words they were speaking drifted through her ears like a flowing river.

Most things were not understood until the woman, Queen Gaea waved over to Castor again. " Senator, if you would be so kind to escort the Princess towards the gardens. I trust that Endymion has completed his session for today." " Very well, your Majesty." Castor gave a slight bow and turned towards Serenity.

He obtained a big smile and a happy skip when he asked the little girl to the palace gardens.

Queen Serenity stood a moment more to see Serenity trot ahead of Castor down the immense marble hallway. The corners of her mouth perked up when she watched her daughter. Then she hoped that what she was coming to Earth to discuss would be the right thing……and her daughter would be happy to oblige later on.

Eos led the two queens to another section of the palace, past the magnificent library and to more private quarters. The room was quite large, having a widespread window at the end, overlooking the expertly trimmed hedge maze of the garden. Books were stacked high in polished wood cases while several forest green tapestries were laid over desks and shelves. Eos' study.

He motioned for Queen Serenity to take a seat. Since himself, Gaea and the Moon's Queen were the very basic figures in this discussion, they didn't need to be in the formality of the Conference quarters. " Now then," Eos said, facing Queen Serenity." Moving to pressing matters." " Again it was fortunate for us three to come upon a similar proposal." Gaea added." It had been well thought out and quite convenient for each party. Does the Millenium Alliance approve ?"

Queen Serenity nodded slowly." The majority of the Alliance agrees with our decision. This includes Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, Saturn and Neptune. The Moon Empire has passed a settlement on requests for Earth to reach a confederation with the Millenium Alliance.

You planet will become apart of it. At a time like this, Earth's contribution is needed more than ever."

" Not to be pushing forward too much," Gaea then agreed." But it is significant that Earth joins. Rumors of a dark threat are beginning to grow. At first, we kept in mind that it was only some silly tales. These rumors and suspicions have been around awhile now and I know you've heard of them as well Serenity." " All too well." Serenity replied." In any way, I'm grateful for your agreements. Not only will Earth join with the Millenium Alliance, our kingdoms will be allied against this so-called dark threat." " Through this marriage proposal, it shall be so. The strongest bond in affiliation will bring together all means of the kingdom……provided Prince Endymion weds your daughter, Serenity II." Responded Queen Gaea.

The Queen of the Moon pushed aside the remaining doubt within her mind. The conclusion of having a close association with the powerful kingdom of Earth through a royal marriage bond would aid all of them. Recently everybody started to get provoked because of the rumor of a dark threat.

The rumor traveled through the galaxy, making people mumble and shake their heads. But the more serious rumors came from Earth and the heads of military started proposing higher security of the lands. Due to this high rumored threat, it was a large reason why bonding with the Earth was an important move.

Other reasons involved unity, security, economic and military advancing. " However," Queen Serenity stated to Gaea and Eos." I will not subject my daughter to a loveless marriage. Even if unity is brought to the galaxy, the sole purpose of the marriage will crumble because Serenity and perhaps your son will be unhappy with one another." Eos motioned thoughtfully at her words. The basis of this contract was about harmony and the wellbeing of the entire galaxy, especially between the Moon and Earth.

To have the unhappiness root at the very core, Serenity and Endymion, would defeat the WHOLE purpose of the contract itself. So, the happiness of the two prime candidates for the kingdom affiliation marriage was vital. " By saying this, you bring up a very important factor." Eos said." In this case, its necessary to bring them together whenever possible to establish a long-term courting for them." " So, we invite you, your daughter and a necessary party for a stay on Earth. Presently and as long as you like." Gaea requested."

Although arrangements for this marriage has already begun its process, the contract will not be fulfilled until later when the children are a suitable age." " But things are well on their way. I will let my daughter Serenity know soon enough." The Queen of the Moon concluded." Endymion will know as well. As a boy entering the age of twelve, he should be informed." Eos replied." That has already been taken into high consideration." From the inside of his robe, Eos extracted a neatly rolled up piece of parchment.

Carefully, he opened it with able fingers, revealing the two separate crests that represented the two sides entering into the agreement. The three heads of royalty thought it was better to conduct this together rather than the Conference quarters with more people. " I took it upon myself to review the contract produced by you and your Council." King Eos told Serenity.

She unknowingly inhaled a breath the moment the parchment was unfolded before her. It had been reviewed many times before, knowing that it would be official the moment their signatures marred the paper. Eos handed her an exquisite quill and in black ink, Queen Serenity's name graced the page under the Moon Empire's crest. In turn, King Eos and Queen Gaea of Earth produced their agreement, making the contract official. At this, all three of them stepped back, feeling confident in the decision.

The feeling of the sun warmed her skin, making her vibrant and happy. Princess Serenity found this out. Such light was amazing and she suddenly found herself wishing for a moment that she lived here instead. In truth, the Moon was also lit with a similar light but the terrain almost made it seem almost barren if not for its luxurious cities and towns.

Here on Earth, they received so many lively colors, scenery and beauty. Serenity was being led beyond the lengthy marble steps, away from the main garden arrangement of the palace. It was towards a more concealed space. Not long before, Castor had pointed her this way and had instructed a single guard to take her there.

The Senator said he had more urgent matters to attend to after meeting up with another man by the name of Saeward. He gave Serenity a smile that said goodbye and left her in the company of a guard. As Serenity drew nearer to the large rectangle pool filled with lilies and other decorative, fresh-water plants, she heard hollers and shouts. Shortly, she reached far end of the ground-lodged marble pool and she could make out several figures at the other end. An elderly man in conservative wear depicted him as the tutor.

He sat back in a single chair, keeping an eye on the running boys along the edge of the pool. A young boy with short jet-black was nudging an older boy with blonde hair. Two other boys not quite as young looking as the black-haired one were surveying them with huge smiles on their faces.

One with shoulder length chestnut hair and the other with slightly curled blonde hair up in a ponytail. The last boy, who almost looked like a blossoming young man, sat with the tutor, having an animated conversation. His hair shined a platinum white, almost blinding in the sun. Serenity stepped back for a moment, suddenly feeling helpless at the sight of the unknown youngsters. For some reason, the ten-year-old felt more secure in the company of her group of friends back home: the royalty from Mercury, Mars, Venus and Jupiter.

She looked further and found that none of the playing children were girls.

Upon Serenity's approach, the boys stopped badgering each other. The tutor caught this change in their attention and turned around. Immediately his eyes widened and bowed a low bow. " Young Princess, it's quite a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The elderly man said with a greeting." Such a young lady like you is very becoming." Serenity gave a shy smile, finding some solace close to the guard that accompanied her into the palace garden. She gave something short of a curtsy and almost looked down at the curious gazes the boys gave her.

Even if the Moon Princess was mere ten-year-old, the oldest looking boy, the platinum-haired one, stepped forward and gave a slight bow." Enchanted, your Highness." He said in a low voice. He was no older than sixteen or seventeen as he gave her a welcoming but formal smile." I am Kunzite." Serenity caught the other boys behind Kunzite trying to hold back laughter.

The boy with short blonde hair had clamped a hand over his mouth, nudging the brown-haired one in the ribs. Kunzite had heard the other boys' antics behind them and gave a small roll of his eyes." The others, I must introduce." He said, offering to give her a better view. The young man pointed each of them out as Nephrite with the long, wavy, brown hair, Zoisite with the blonde ponytail and Jadeite, the wispy short blonde boy. " And this is Prince Endymion." Kunzite finished, revealing the youngest boy with jet-black hair.

All at once, the boys give their greetings as Serenity smiled at each one. The four, excluding Endymion, looked older than the young Prince. Endymion, on the other hand, appeared only two or three years older than she did.

As the tutor went to talk to the guard about other businesses, Kunzite excused himself and proceeded to listen in. At that, Jadeite moved closer to the Princess and gave her a friendly shake. " Don't mind Kunzite too much. He's too busy practicing for his upcoming role. Ever since he'd been labeled the next Head General in line, it's been nothing but the 'I'm-so-great' act." " He doesn't have to practice to act serious." Added the boy named Zoisite." It's sad that he's NATURALLY like that." Nephrite snickered." Yeah, boring as hell." " Did you have a good trip ?" asked Endymion, flashing a friendly smile towards Serenity." I know it's kind of long to get from the Moon to here." Serenity nodded, starting to feel comfortable in the boys' presence." I slept through it. That made it less long I guess." " Yeah. I went to the Moon kingdom once. It's pretty nice there but it's too far." " Not really. You should try going to Jupiter. It's the farthest I've been." She replied with a wave of her hand. " So, you haven't been to the furthest one ?" Jadeite asked, hands crossed over his chest." Aren't there more ?" Nephrite gave him a withered look.

Now he REALLY thought he was the only one interested in the outside world. Stars were fascinating enough but to actually learn about the other planets in the galaxy was awe-inspiring. Still a young boy, he dreamed of visiting the planets beyond Earth's atmosphere. " The furthest planet is Pluto you idiot." He said, messing Jadeite's hair." Every planet has its own kingdom." " Well, SORRY. Geez, Nephrite is too much of a space case. And that's literally speaking."

Before Nephrite could sock him in good-natured play fighting, Jadeite quickly took some refuge beside Serenity, who was laughing at the boys' antics. Two hours passed by as Serenity kept company with the small group. It turned out that the tutor left for the day and Kunzite had accompanied him, also leaving. She had learned more about the Earth in those two hours than she would in a class session on the Moon. Also, the boys, Nephrite, Zoisite and Jadeite also held some sort of "future-authority" positions as well. So far, the rest of them seemed less excited than the older Kunzite. As Serenity and Endymion laughed together, she found the little Prince well mannered.

Even at their young ages, strict order was enforced to ensure discipline to govern a kingdom when older. Endymion was a happy boy, liked to laugh and tell stories. After two hours were up, Zoisite, Jadeite and Nephrite found that they had to leave. Serenity didn't know where, all she knew was that they said pleasant good-byes and walked away. Now she was left with Endymion. " The sun's too hot." He said suddenly, shielding his eyes." Let's go inside. I want to see what Seiya's doing." _Seiya ?_ Serenity thought. _Maybe another friend guard_. She followed Endymion inside and was soon given a quick tour of a large part of the palace.

They passed bigger unidentifiable rooms and down spacious hallways. Twists and turns through doors they went, and Endymion urged her with a laugh to keep up. Finally the pair arrived at a white patterned door with the smell of food wafting out. At this, Endymion's face was lit with excitement. He looked back at Serenity and her interested gaze." He spends all of his time in here." He said." Helping and stuff. But I guess he can take a break now." Serenity saw Endymion open the door and found the way to a very large kitchen.

Steam came from the many utilities and men and women crowded around tables, making food that looked appetizing. Serenity never had Earth cuisine before but judging on how her mother talked about it, it seemed delicious.

As Endymion marched through the auburn tiles of the kitchen floor, he gave a wave to each of the cooks, maids and servants that greeted him.

He scanned the rest of the large palace kitchen, obviously looking for someone. Now Serenity had new conclusions to draw up about who the Prince was seeking. If he were a guard, he'd probably have to be spending a lot of his time the kitchen. Maybe he was a cook. Not finding who he was looking for, Endymion went to a plump but pleasant looking woman at one of the large wooden tables.

She wore a white apron, while her hands were dusted in flour up to her elbows. Even her round face had smears of white as tendrils of graying hair framed her face. She gave both young royalties a bright smile.

" And what may I do for you today Prince ?" she asked." This new apple pie will be ready in half an hour but I have some strawberry pastries ready to eat." The cook motioned over to the table of finished sweets. " Not for me, Agathe." Endymion said politely." Maybe Princess Serenity of the Moon would like some." " No thank you." Serenity objected, flipping her long blonde trail over her shoulder." How about later ?" " Are you sure ? Well, alright then." Agathe said." There must be a reason why you're frolicking in the kitchen. It's not too much of a place to find a Prince." " Do you know where Seiya is ? I can't find him." Endymion asked eagerly. " Seiya ? The boy's in the middle of cleaning. We have him scrubbing the kitchen's water closet." The cook replied, mentioning the bathroom." But I'm sure he's about finished. He's right through there." She pointed a flour-tipped finger towards the back of the kitchen. " Thank you." Endymion said, taking off. Serenity sighed, lifting her long dress again." Endymion, where are we going ?" " Seiya's bored, he always is." The Prince responded while walking around some more cooks and maids. He led her to a battered wooden door that was slightly open. " Oy, Seiya !" Endymion crowed, pushing the door open.

As a result of tight doorway, Serenity had to stand behind the Prince, waiting. She heard a voice inside the small room, grunt. Then Endymion had stepped back, making room for the body to file out. The doorway revealed another little boy. A dirty apron that was too big for him hung on his shoulders, which were sharp and skinny. He had a short and lanky body, clothed by a grayish servant's shirt that was also slightly big for him.

His pants matched the shirt but were tucked into the worn-out brown boots on his feet. His sleeves were rolled up, a dirty rag in hand and a sheen of sweat on his forehead, noting that he had been working hard to scrub the floor.

" Endy, hey." He said, wiping a smear of dirt from his cheek onto his sleeve. The boy also tossed the long length of pearl-black hair, tied in a ponytail, over his shoulder." I was kind of busy today. Agathe had me polishing the crests in the upper chamber." Endymion nodded as they all stepped out of the tight room.

Immediately, Seiya's eyes fell on Serenity and they turned cloudy." What're you doing in here ?" He asked in a dull tone." Aren't Princesses usually in other prissy places and not the kitchens ?" " Anyway, this is Serenity. Princess of the Moon.

The Queen's visiting, having a meeting with my parents." Endymion ignored Seiya's comment. Serenity blinked at the uncomfortable feeling growing at the pit of her stomach." Hello," She said, almost meekly but holding out her hand." Pleased to meet you." Seiya looked down at her outstretched fingers and held up the tattered rag." Sorry, wouldn't want to get any on you." But his voice wasn't apologetic.

He ended up turning away from her, towards Endymion. " I'm sure I can take a break now. Agathe won't need me until dinner time." He said." Let's go finish up that game from yesterday. Remember, we have to fight the enemy forces." " Yeah, but I'm still the King and you're still the warrior." Endymion said. Then he leaned over, glancing at Serenity." You want to play ? You can be the Princess." Seiya gave an impatient sigh and threw down his apron and pushed his sleeves higher. A small hole revealed the skin of his arm." She doesn't need to. She's already a Princess. Anyway, let's go." He said quickly.

With that, Seiya gave a tug on Endymion's clean green vest and gestured towards the kitchen's far away door. The Prince gave a nod and motioned for the unsure Serenity to follow anyway. Serenity was beginning to feel uncomfortable in this new boy's presence.

After meeting such nice youngsters like Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite and Zoisite, perhaps she expected too much. This one, Seiya as his name, seemed irritated by her. She didn't feel too good about it, especially the way he looked at her in distaste.


End file.
